


Christmas King Drabbles

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Furry, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Games, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: It’s Christmas in Fiore and things always get crazy when the Fairy Tail guild throws an Xmas party. It wouldn’t be a party without playing the king’s game, and with the girls drunk and wanting to see some action the boys are in for quite a night.
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Christmas King Drabbles

It’s Christmas in Fiore and things always get crazy when the Fairy Tail guild throws an Xmas party. It wouldn’t be a party without playing the king’s game, and with the girls drunk and wanting to see some action the boys are in for quite a night.

-x-

The Fairy Tail Guild had rented a hall to celebrate Christmas. It was Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Levy, and Mira on the girl side as for the boys it was Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Gajeel, Lily, and Loke aka Leo. Wendy was off overseeing a christmas date between Happy and Carla.

The boys were nervous, as the girls already began to drink and were fully plastered when they suggested to play the King’s Game. There were 11 sticks, one held a big K for the king the others had numbers 1-10, whoever drew the king got to command or make a wish upon 1 or 2 numbers and whoever had those numbers had to obey.

As soon as the sticks were gathered the boys tried to run for the hills. A wall of swords blocking the door and water locked the windows. The girls were drunk and on Erza’s side, they wanted to PARRRRTY with a capitol R, a whole bunch of them.

“You will be playing I trust?” Mira gave them all a dark look and Elfman whimpered. His sister could be just as bad as Erza.

So the sticks were drawn and the guys all prayed they got the K stick. Natsu got 3, Gray got 6, Gajeel got 10, Elfman got 2, Lily got 8 and Loke got 4.

They turned in horror as it was Erza who got the K stick. “Alright Number 3 and 2 get naked and embrace each other.”

The girls laughed well more like giggled as Natsu stripped naked. His chiseled body was exposed to the lot, everything even his underwear was removed, allowing his huge manhood to swing free.

Cat calls could be heard, dragon slayers were rumored to be hung but this was insane. In length and girth Natsu was huge HUGE! With a matching set of big balls. His pink hair was natural a he had a thick nest of pink pubes. Not to mention his cute pink nipples as well.

He wasn’t the only one who stripped, Elfman did as well. His hulking form was revealed, along with his fat 8 incher. “Natsu, you are looking as manly as ever.” Elfman was the type to do manscaping so outside his pits his pubes were shaved.

“Heh, you aren’t looking too bad yourself Elfman. Let’s do this.” They pressed their muscular bodies together. The two groaned.

Natsu’s body was so warm, Elfman couldn’t help but wiggle against it. The heat from his form licking across his manly form. “Natsu!” Elfman was hard, as were his nipples.

He wasn’t the only one, Natsu’s cock to it’s massive 16 inch length. Elfman’s cock and balls, were over lapped and the length slid along his abs. His wiggling caused new feelings new sensations.

When they were allowed to pull apart Elfman was sweaty and flustered, hands trying to shield his fat cock. Natsu merely sat down, his feet were able to mask his balls but with his cock hard it stood erect for all to see.

Erza chuckled and gathered the sticks. “Let’s carry on.” s part of the game neither Natsu or Elfman could get dressed unless ordered by the king.

-x- Juvia’s Command-x-

Juvia drew the king stick. She knew it was a percentage but she wanted something herself. “Number 7 Strip naked and confess who you are in love with.”

Sadly she guessed wrong as Lily stood up in all his furry/bara glory and dropped his pants, his pubes were white, his fat 9 inch cock hung between his legs. “I’m not in love with anyone at this time.”

The girls booed, and Lily blushed and knelt down. “Oh so there is no one you desire even a little bit?” Lily blushed, and lowered his head but did not answer. If he did answer, in truth Lily was gay, and like many male exceed he loved man milk.

He couldn’t get enough, nothing got him turned on more then the musk of another man. His strong longs were currently holding down his hard on. He didn’t lie either, to love someone was wanting to mate for life with them, he could desire someone like Gajeel, Natsu or Elfman, in fact he did he wanted nothing more to suck on either of the two manly rods right now.

-x- Levy’s Command-x-

The sticks were gathered, Levy had her own motives. So when she drew the king stick, she tried her luck. “Number 6 strip naked and reveal your crush!”

She had better luck than Juvia as her target was actually holding the 6. Gajeel Redfox, the male ended up naked, revealing his well built, pierced, and manly body. Like Natsu he was quite hung, but Natsu was an inch bigger. He had hairy pits, and a thick man bush, his nipples were pierced and he had silver rings.

Levy got a nosebleed, but she stayed strong. Gajeel was trembling. ‘How did things end up like this.’ he sparred a glance at his crush.

“Tch,” he had no choice there was no escape. “N-N-Natsu Dragneel!” he shouted. You couldn’t knocked Levy over with a feather. Everyone was shocked. Gajeel crossed his arms, his cock rising in challenge. “I like who I like, if you don’t like it you can fuck off!”

Natsu stared at him for awhile. “What? Got something to say, think I’m gross or something? Spit it out Salamander!” he growled.

The pinkette reached up and grabbed Gajeel by the balls. He fondled the hefty nuts, and Gajeel moaned, his whole body shaking, his cock bobbed and began to leak pre. “Dragneel what the fuck!”

“So big so full, looks like you’ve been pent up. Baka you haven’t been taking care of yourself, you should have come to me sooner to give you a hand.” Gajeel blushed, as Natsu smirked at him. “But for now relax we got a long night ahead of us.”

As the winter winds howled outside the game carried on.

-x- Lucy’s Command-x-

Lucy was complete freaked out when she drew the king stick. She didn’t know what to command, but knew if she didn’t get one of the remaining boys to strip Erza would not be pleased.

“Uhh number 10 do a strip tease and kiss number 3.”

Gray was number 10, and he was naked in a flash. Erza just shrugged while Juvia fainted. Gray’s naked body was too much for her, his huge and mighty tool swung between his legs like a fierce sword. 7 inches with a nice girth, his pits were clean shaven but his crotch had a nice man bush.

“Alright let’s get this over with, who’s number 3?”

Natsu blushed and held up his stick, it had the 3 on it. It was Gray’s turn to blush, he stuttered as his cock rose. It was a good thing Juvia passed out from the nosebleed.

“Come on Gray, scared to kiss me?”

“Watch your mouth flame brain.” the two got close and Gray cupped Natsu’s cheek, but he couldn’t do it. His whole face was red, his heart racing a mile a minute. ‘I can do this, I can do this,’ he got closer to Natsu. ‘I can’t do this, I can’t do this.’

Natsu cupped his cheek and captured his lips. Gray’s eyes widened. ‘So hot!’ their lips meshed together, his body tingling. His penis throbbed and began to leak pre.

The kiss ended and Gray nearly collapsed, his legs shaking. Natsu wrapped his arms around him. “Easy there Gray, don’t melt over a single kiss.”

“Shut it flame brain.” He pushed against Natsu, but that only allowed him to feel up Natsu’s firm pecs. The two parted, Gray using his hands to shield his erection and seeing how wet he was.

-x- Erza’s Command-x-

The sticks were gathered together. Leo began to sweat he was the only male not naked. Erza noticed this to, and had a certain glint in her eye. Leo shot forward to try and grab the king stick, only to end up with 5. ‘Oh crap!’

Erza chuckled as she revealed the king stick. The boys began to sweat. “Gray failed to give a proper strip tease, so let’s go again.” she smirked. “Number 5 strip naked and put on a good show.”

‘Damn it!’ Leo wasn’t about to put on a bad show, he undid his tie and removed his glasses. The girls cheered while he began to gyrate his hips. His pants became undone and they began to slip down.

Off went the jacket, revealing his fit form. Shoes off next and he tossed away his tie. He began to unbutton his shirt while swaying his hips.

The pants came down, and he stepped out of his pants. His shirt was open, exposing his pecs and abs, he was only in his boxers and socks now. He raised a leg showing great flexibility and removed a sock, bringing his bare foot down he removed the other.

A thrust of the hips forward he lost the shirt, and sent it falling to the floor. Leo was sporting a rather large erection now, his cock tenting the boxers. The last article fell and his 10 inch cock erupted with a snap.

Leo was done standing naked and proud with his cock and nipples hard.

So far the boys had yet to get the king stick, neither had Mira and with all the boy’s naked they were not good odds.

The sticks were gathered, and the aura in the room was full of dread. Snap! They dove for the sticks like life lines.

-x- Mira’s Command-x-

The boys scanned their sticks but not a single one of them. Mira smiled and turned her stick around. “Looks like I’m the king this time.”

“Oh crap!!!” Elfman cried out. The guys were sweating bad, Mira could be just as sadistic as Erza, and her brother knew it.

“Alright, number 5 sit in number 3’s lap.” Gajeel blushed as he was number 5. He scoured the crowd, Levy was crying as she was number 10. Natsu revealed his stick he was number 3.

Gajeel blushed and felt his heart race. He moved over to Natsu and sat down, Natsu’s big dick sliding between his ass cheeks. He shifted and shifted trying to get comfortable.

“Oi quit wiggling,” Natsu growled.

“S-S-Shut up, this isn’t easy.”

“Hmm, you can’t really sit in his lap can you.” The two tensed, Natsu’s big dick snug between Gajeel’s butt cheeks. His own cock was throbbing. They turned to look at Mira. “You’ll have to sit on his lap properly.” The girls chuckled.

Realization hit the two. “Wait…I’ve never…”

“That right, well Natsu help him.”

“Huh?” Gajeel’s hips were raised.

“Leave it to me Gajeel.” He kissed his hole.

“Oh fuck!” Natsu licked his entrance, his long wet muscle flicked his pucker. The raven was hit with a barrage of licks, his warm saliva trickling down his taint and balls. His hole gave in and Natsu’s tongue thrust inside. The boys blushed as they watched Natsu ream Gajeel.

His manhole was spread open, and his channel was filled with his warm spit. His inner walls coated in the stuff. Gajeel felt a fire inside him, his pre dripping down onto the floor.

Natsu was making rather a lot of noise, the boys wiggled, feeling their manholes twitch and pulse. Gajeel trembled, the male drooling as much as his dick. His insides were hot and wanting.

He pulled his tongue out with a wet pop, he gave a kiss to his hole before maneuvering him over his cock. “Just relax.” Gajeel nodded. The fat head of Natsu’s big cock kissed his entrance and down he went. “Ohhhh!”

“Tight!”

“Fucker so big!” Natsu reached around and pumped his shaft easing him through pleasure. His ass swallowed up his huge rod, inch by inch, he took everything he had till he was fully seated on Natsu’s lap. “So full!” Gajeel was grinning, drool running down his chin. His head dropped to rest on Natsu’s shoulder.

He loved the feeling, the warmth, the fullness, the way his pubes tickled his ass cheeks, where his body heat seemed to blanket him fully. ‘Hot damn, I love this bastard!’

“You two stay like that now.”

“What?!” they gasped.

Oh yes this christmas was gonna be a long one, who knows what crazy games they will play.

End part 1

You can decide, only thing is available Natsu can not bottom, he can be rimmed and fingered but no pen, and no new boys can be added.

Who should get mixed up next? What crazy thing will the boys be made to next?


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu 16 inches

Gajeel 15 inches

Gray 7 inches

Lily 9 inches

Leo 10 inches

Elfman 8 inches

Part 2

Gajeel was trembling, his ass filled with the huge rod of his fellow dragon slayer. “You okay Gajeel?” Natsu rubbed his belly.

“Fuck I'm fine!” His penis twitched and began to leak pre.

“Fine, I was gonna give you a hand, but if your fine.” Natsu smirked.

Gajeel growled. “Fine, help me.” Natsu's hand gripped Gajeel's hard shaft and began stroking him. “Ah, ah ah ah ah ah ah.” His inner walls tightened around Natsu's shaft. He rocked his hips, unintentionally riding Natsu's dick. Groaning, he felt the long hard cock rub his insides, the fat head nudging and rubbing his inner walls.

He didn't get far, just a few inches since he had to stay in Natsu's lap. “Feels good yeah?” his left hand worked his shaft, while his right hand moved up. “How about here?” he pinched one of Gajeel's nipples.

“Fuck!” He was drooling, and Natsu worked from his left nipple to his right. “Gonna cum!” he groaned.

Natsu grabbed a cup and held it over his dick. “Do it,” he nibbled on his ear, tongue caressing his piercings.

“You big dicked bastard!” he cried out and came, his thick seed flooding the cup. “Oh fuck the hell yes!” Natsu tried to put the cup away.

“Hold it there, taking action without the command of the king, chug it!” Erza snapped.

Natsu shrugged, and brought the cup to his lips and chugged the whole load. The boys watched a burning blush on their cheeks. The pinkette licked his lips.

Erza clicked her tongue. “Next round!”

Gajeel brought a shaky hand to take his stick, and Natsu took his.

Erza smirked as she had the kings stick again.

-x-Erza's command-x-

“Natsu still needs to be punished, so number's 6 and 9 fill up this cup with your cum!” She sat down a huge cup.

Elfman and Gray stepped up. They grabbed their cocks, and began stroking them. Their pre dripped into the cup, they worked themselves faster and faster.

“Natsu sorry!” Elfman bucked and came flooding the cup, Gray groaned and followed suit, spilling his seed into the cup. It spilled over the sides, Natsu shifted to take the cup.

Gajeel whimpered as Natsu's dick nudged his prostate, and his own rod rose back up.

Natsu brought the cup to his lips, and chugged both males' cum. Even licked the sides. “That all you got?” the cock tail of cum put a fire in Natsu's belly.

Gajeel moaned, the cock in his ass increasing in heat, the male's pre soaking his insides.

“Let's go!” Erza snapped.

Mira got the King stick next.

-x-Mira's Command-x-

“Number 4 frot with Number 8.” The boy's checked there sticks, and Lily blushed as he was number 4 and Leo blushed as he was number 8.

The bara feline pinned Leo down, their hard dicks rubbing against each other, and Leo moaned. The girls gave out cat calls.

Leo was bigger in length, but Lily had some girth to him. He rocked his hips, his furry balls smacking Leo's smooth ones. The two panted and groaned, their balls smacking together sent a jolt between their crotches.

“Ahh fuck!” their pre slicked their dicks allowing them to go faster. Leo shivered as Lily's furry balls tickled his own. Lily went faster, and the spirit bucked against him adding more friction.

This went on for a bit, their groans getting louder and louder before the two came. Their seed pelted their hard bodies.

Leo's chiseled form looked damn sexy all covered in thick white cum.

Lily felt his fetish burn, all that cum, laid out on a sexy male body. He couldn't stop himself. “Lily?” the anthro growled and leaned down and began to lick the combo of cum off his chest. “Ohhhh!”

His rough tongue, lapped up the thick man milk, his own seed wasn't that bad but Leo's was extra sweet. He purred as he worked down Leo's body.

From his pecs, the left over to the right, sucking his perky nipples clean, mapping down his abs, before licking his naval.

“Lily-kun!” the anthro tensed. He looked back at Mira. “I don't believe I ordered you to clean up. Punishment game!”

“What do I have to do?”

“Suck on Natsu's nipple, you can pick which one.”

Lily blushed. He went to Natsu and Gajeel leaned forward, and let the furry get to work. He latched onto his right nipple and began to suck.

Natsu moaned.

Lily closed his eyes, the musk of Natsu and Gajeel stroking his insides, his manhood rising up.

Gajeel was a little jealous, but knew Lily was doing a good job as Natsu's penis throbbed inside his ass and he was rewarded with more pre.

Natsu cupped the back of his head, giving a scratch behind his ear. Lily purred and sucked Natsu's nipple a little harder.

The king game started again after Lily's punishment, he sucked Natsu's nipple for a solid 30 minutes.

-x-Lucy's Request-x-

Lucy got the next king stick, before she could make it Erza made her chug a whole bottle of sake. “Hic hehe, Number 5 fuck number 3!”

She laughed, Gajeel blushed. “Wait I'm already stuffed!”

“Looks like you'll be double stuffed!” Lucy laughed at her joke.

Leo came over. “Relax, a tough guy like you can handle this.” Leo's dick bobbed and Gajeel blushed.

The spirit's cock nudged his hole, causing some of Natsu's pre to leak out and coat his penis. Gajeel's stretched hole was nudged open and the dragon slayer hissed.

Natsu wasn't gonna sit by and see Gajeel suffer. His hands came around and began to play with Gajeel's cock and balls, fondling the nuts and pumping the shaft. “Relax,” he licked Gajeel's neck.

“N-Natsu, ah ah ahhhh!” The second cock breached his hole.

Leo moaned, his cock slid into the stuffed channel, forcing it open wider. The spirit knew it'd be tight but he had no idea how it'd feel to slide against Natsu's huge rod. It was so warm, every inch he stuffed Gajeel with seemed to make it hotter.

The spirit had stamina in spades, he pushed in and filled the iron dragon slayer. “Ohh fuck!”

Gajeel groaned as Leo sank balls deep inside him. Even Natsu had to groan, Gajeel's ass was made even tighter, stuffed by two glorious cocks.

Natsu couldn't move, but nothing was stopping Leo. He grabbed onto Gajeel's pecs for leverage and began to go to town. The trio moaned in pleasure.

Leo went faster and faster, increasing the friction. 'This is so hot, man holes are so great!' His fingers dug into Gajeel's pecs and he thrust harder, his balls slapping against Natsu's.

Gajeel spilled pre all over his cock Natsu's stroking hand smearing it all over his rock hard penis. “Fuck, fuck, gonna cum!”

“Oh you are gonna cum, when I do!” A ring of light formed around Gajeel's dick. The slayer hissed as his release was held back.

“Leo!” Natsu growled, giving him a glare.

“I want this to last, it's so warm and tight inside.”

Natsu grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss. Leo's eyes widened, heat rushed through him and his manhood spasmed and he came deep into Gajeel's ass, the ring of light vanished and Gajeel followed suit, his seed covered Leo's pecs and abs.

The pinkette broke the kiss, and stroked Gajeel through his orgasm, his cock getting milked, made Gajeel shoot 4 more spurts. The seed splattered Leo's face.

Gajeel's hot inner walls squeezed both of their cocks. Leo couldn't take the tightness and came again, his spent cock slipping from his hole and he fell back, legs and feet twitching in orgasmic bliss.

Natsu groaned, as his own release hit him. His hot seed flooded the raven's ass. “Sorry Gajeel, I couldn't hold back.”

“No...no problem...” Gajeel's belly was full of cum, and his ass was totally flooded. Since Natsu came Gajeel was allowed to get off his cock.

His manhole was left gaping wide, the dragon slayer and spirit cum running down his channel and down his legs.

Gajeel like Leo was laid out. Even Natsu was feeling exhausted.

“Nice job next round!”

“My turn!” Erza smirked.

-Erza's command-x-

“Let's keep the fucking going, number 5 fuck number 3 doggy style!”

Gray blushed as he was number 3. He quickly looked around to see who was number 5. Elfman blushed and turned his stick around, he was 5. “Oh fuck me!”

The ice wizard wasn't a virgin, especially after last years christmas party. Natsu and he had got it on, getting his cherry popped was something else.

Juvia cried as Gray got down on all fours, and stuck his plump ass in the air. Elfman got behind him and pressed his fat dick to Gray's hole. The thick wet rod pushed in, stretching his hole.

“Ahh fuck!”

“So tight Gray, such a fine man hole!” he sank his rod into him.

“Sh-Shut up!” Elfman fondled his ass.

“Take a compliment!” he slapped Gray's ass making him yelp.

“Ahhhh,” Gray's manhole clenched around him. Elfman sank balls deep inside him.

“Such a manly hole, I will give you a manly fuck Gray!” Elfman began to move, the ice wizard yelped.

Elfman's thrusts were so powerful. Crotch met ass with a loud smack, turning his pale skin a lovely shade of red.

“Ah Ah Elfman!” his hard dick twitched beneath him. He wanted Elfman to touch him, but the muscle head was completely lost in the pleasure his inner walls gave.

The larger male's hefty balls swung and smacked Gray's balls sending his own cock to slap his abs. It wasn't enough he wanted to be touched. His manhood dripped all over the floor.

Elfman grunted, thrusting his penis as hard as he could, loving the way Gray's inner walls took his full power. The friction was mouth watering, the clap of their balls sent a jolt through his crotch.

The take over mage soon lost control and came, flooding Gray's tight ass. Gray whined as his insides were flooded with cum. His cock twitched, he was so close.

Elfman pulled out. “Sorry Gray.”

The ice wizard groaned, his manhood pulsing angrily. Elfman's cum leaked out of his ass, running down his taint and balls. He shifted to stroke himself off.

“No touching Gray, unless you want to receive punishment.”

The wizard tensed, he slumped so his hard cock was touching the floor.

Natsu felt bad, so he set his hand down, and channeled a little electricity into the ground and towards Gray. It hit Gray's cock and the ice wizard moaned, his whole body tensed as the jolt amplified his sensitivity.

He spasmed and came all over the floor, with each spurt he felt lik he was having a mini orgasm.

“I saw that Natsu penalty!” The pinkette twitched.

-x-Natsu's Penalty-x-

“So you like helping the guys cum, well you'll get it. As punishment everyone will cum on Natsu.”

“Ehh?”

“It's fine guys, punishment is punishment, hit me with your best shots.” He raised his arms and put them behind his head. Exposing his pits, and pulling his muscles tight. He winked at Gray, silently saying he had no regrets.

Natsu's heat radiated off his body making the boy's nice and hard. They stood before him, in order, Leo, Gajeel, Lily, Elfman, and Gray. Their hard dicks pointed at Natsu.

The pinkette smirked. The males started stroking, the manly hitting Natsu's nose like a mighty wind. It got his own dick throbbing.

'Fuck don't look at me like that!' Gajeel thought.

'Natsu's looking too sexy!' Gray thought.

'So manly!' Elfman thought.

'He smells so good!' Lily thought.

'Damn it, I think I'm falling for a guy.' Leo thought.

They pumped their hard manhoods till they started leaking pre. Gray was the most recent orgasm, so he was already sensitive. “Ah fuck cumming!” Gray came, thick spurts splattering Natsu's face and right pit and pec.

Elfman followed suit, letting out a loud Men! He came, thick roped of cum hitting Natsu in the face and splattering against his face neck and pecs. The smell of cum sealed the deal for Lily, who let out a roar and blew his load, it hit Natsu dead on, covering his face pecs and even splashing his abs.

Leo was next, he stroked himself faster than Gajeel was, with a moan he blew his load and splattered Natsu's pit and pec, some hitting his cheek.

Gajeel held out the longest, stroking his massive dick. He found the sight of Natsu covered in cum impossibly sexy and he let out a dragon's roar as he came.

Natsu's hair, face chest, abs, even his crotch was covered in Gajeel's thick spunk. Maybe a sort of pride but Gajeel made sure to cum the most, pumping his magic into his balls and covering as much skin as he could.

Natsu reeked of cum as he was showered by the last spurts. He laughed. “Damn guys!” he chuckled.

“What are you lazy bums doing?” Erza snapped they looked at her in shock. “Punishment lasts for 30 minutes, keeping cumming!”

“Ehhhh!”

The boys got up close and personal rubbing their dicks against Natsu trying to get off. Their cum raining down on Natsu's sexy body. Gajeel fucked Natsu's pecs while Leo and Gray rubbed their cocks against his pits, Lily humped against Natsu's cock and Elfman rubbed the tip of his dick against his nipple, even giving his cock a wag so the tip would drag over his pec and hit his cheek.

When it was all over, Natsu was drenched in semen you couldn't even see skin at this point. The boy's lay spent all around him. Dicks soft, but still dribbling out seed.

“Giving up Natsu?” Erza challenged.

“Not yet!”

End part 2


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

The boys were exhausted, but Erza would not be denied.

x-Lucy's Request-x

Lucy got the King's Stick, though she had sobered up but fearing the wrath of Erza she knew she had to do something good. “Uhh number 6, lick Natsu clean of cum.”

“YES!” Lily jumped up. He blushed and coughed. Natsu laid down, and looked like a full on buffet to Lily.

Lily started low. He licked at the boy's feet. Natsu laughed as the rough tongue danced over the sole. Lily really got into it, not letting a single drop escape his tongue. The heel across the sole, to his pads, between the toes, and he even sucked on each one.

Moving from the right foot to the left, he repeated the process with a purr. Once the feet were clean he moved up the boy's legs, licking away the cock tail of semen. There was so much, in such large quantity.

His rough tongue did not let a drop go to waste, trailing over his muscles. He cleaned the boy's crotch, lapping at his cock and balls. He didn't stay long even as Natsu got hard from the tongue bath.

Lily moved up, cleaning off his abs, taking time to lap at his navel. He did not want to miss a single drop after all. Once his abs were clean he moved up and cleaned his pecs.

Natsu couldn't help but moan when Lily's tongue brushed over his nipples. Lily was completely lost, purring happily as he got to feast on such delicious cum.

He cleaned Natsu's pits, lapping and lapping making sure he was clean before he moved on. His arms and neck were cleaned, until he finally cleaned the bukkake off his face.

Lily was tingling. “Thanks Lily.” he gave the male a quick peck on the lips, and a scratch behind the ears.

Since Lucy gave a name instead of a number she was punished and had to do a humiliating dance in her underwear.

“Alright next...” the sticks were gathered and everyone drew.

x-Levy's Request-x

“Uhh look I got the king stick!” she laughed nervously. “Number 1 give a deep kiss to Number 6!”

Natsu revealed the one stick, and Gajeel revealed the six stick. Levi cried.

Natsu cupped Gajeel's cheek. “Easy,” Gajeel blushed. Kissing was a more intimate gesture and everyone was watching. Natsu kissed him on the lips, and Gajeel moaned.

The fire dragon slayer's tongue slipped into his mouth. Gajeel was getting turned on again. The kiss was hot, he kissed back with equal passion.

Levi cried, the girls blushed, and the boys watched on in jealousy. The kiss ended and Gajeel got weak kneed.

Erza glared and gathered the sticks. “Let's go!”

-xMira's Requestx-

“Number 5 give number 7 a spanking.” she said with a blush.

Elfman sweat dropped as he was number 7. Natsu revealed he was number 5. The muscle man laid across Natsu's lap, the dragon slayer's hard cock rubbed against his abs.

“How many?” he asked, he gave Elfman's muscled rear a rub. The take over mage shivered.

“Twenty Five swats.” She says.

“Mira!”

“Make that Fifty.” Elfman shut up.

“Alright here we go!” Natsu raised his hand on high. “Forgive me Elfman.”

“I can take it!” he says and Smack. “Ahhh!”

Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack

Natsu's hand came down across both cheeks. His slaps were hot and made his cheeks turn a lovely shade of red. His tan skin looked so sexy.

Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack

Elfman didn't think a spanking would feel so good. Each strike sent a surge through his body, his muscled form slid across the dragon slayer's lap. His own cock was rock hard and sliding against Natsu's leg while Natsu's cock kept rubbing against his abs.

Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack

His ass felt so hot, Natsu's strikes made heat wash over him. His body glistened with sweat, he dared say, each smack sent a vibration right to his sweet spot.

Elfman's man hole twitched with each new slap.

Smack!

“Ahhh!” Elfman cried out as he came. His seed splattered all over Natsu's leg.

“Penalty!” Erza snapped.

“What?”

“You weren't ordered to cum, so I call penalty!”

-x-Elfman's Penalty-x-

The man was fitted with dog ears and a dog tail butt plug. His man hole was already tender so the plug was easy to slip in. That didn't bother him even as the vibrations were turned on, making it look like the tail was wagging.

No the real trouble came with the dog collar that was leashed to a cock ring that was binding his thick rod. Elfman whimpered.

While the plug wasn't big enough to do anything, but the vibrations running down his channel was maddening. His cock hardened again and he was locked tight.

Elfman whimpered. He had to spend the rest of the game like that unless someone freed him.

The sticks were gathered.

-x Erza's Request x-

“Number 6 Wear a pink bra and panties!”

Leo gasped as he was number 6. Erza conjured the underwear and Leo blushed. 'This is so embarrassing…' He put the bra on, his perky nipples pressed and rubbed against the silky fabric.

He stepped into the frilly underwear and pulled it up his legs. He tucked his dick and stuffed his balls into the garment. It was a tight fit, that was for sure. 'So humiliating!'

Erza laughed. “Looking good!”

Leo blushed and shook. Natsu put a hand on his shoulder.

“You look great Leo, super cute!”

“Natsu!” he hugged the pinkette. When he pulled away he had a not so little problem. His cock hardened and pushed at the fabric. He whimpered as his cock sought to rise to full mass only to rub at the frilly garment.

The sticks were gathered once again.

Erza got the king stick again. “Aww crap!”

“Number 4 give a Rim job to Number 8.”

Gray blushed as he was number 4. He looked around to see who was 8. He thanked the gods that Juvia started crying, she was number 2.

Natsu revealed his stick and it had an 8 on it. Gray gulped, feeling his manhood rise.

The ice wizard laid on his back and Natsu straddled him. His large cock laid across Gray's pecs and Gray got an eyeful of Natsu's ass.

His tight pink man hole twitched under his gaze. He licked his lips, they felt so dry, placing his hands on Natsu's cheeks he leaned forward.

Natsu let out a moan as Gray kissed his hole. It wasn't long before he felt the ice wizard lick his entrance. A few test swipes at first, getting his entrance wet, before the tongue tip pushed at his opening.

Gray's fingers dug into his ass cheeks, as the tongue penetrated his hole. The wet muscle wiggled and thrust in and out.

Natsu panted, the feeling of his the ice wizard's tongue as it worked him open. It flicked and wiggled inside his ass, stretching him open and getting his channel wet.

The wet muscle flicked and worked it's way inside, curling and caressing inside him. Gray really went to town, eating Natsu out, hands caressing his toned cheeks. His tongue wiggled in his channel, before pulling out to lick his opening and get thrust back in once again.

He felt Natsu shift on top of him, his huge dick sliding across his pecs. Both he and Gray were hard and dripping. It seemed Gray was enjoying making out with his ass.

The time ended and Gray stopped, pulling his tongue free. 'Oh fuck!'

The sticks were gathered once again, and sadly for everyone it was Erza who won again. “Number 4 Worship Number 7's Feet.”

Gajeel gasped as he got number 4. He looked around and Natsu revealed his 7. Laying down on his back Natsu offered his feet.

To Gajeel's sensitive nose he was hit with the boy's strong musk quickly. He let out a small whine, his penis twitching as he got to work. He licked at the boy's soles, his long tongue dragging across the heel and pads. The taste and the smell, he was losing it.

'Damn it, I'm so turned on!' from right foot to the left he licked and sniffed. He sparred a glance to Natsu who was staring at him so intently. It was both embarrassing and an incredible turn on.

Gajeel couldn't take it, all the orgasms and stimulus he had suffered so far tonight he was sensitive. So as he got into it, he couldn't control himself. Perhaps it was his scent, that delicious manly aroma, that stroked his very soul and lit a fire in his loins or licking between his toes; the taste of the male's warm skin and his unique sweat, it warmed his mouth and tongue and he kept lapping for more, but he came blowing his load all over his pecs and abs.

“Penalty!” Erza smirked.

“No way, I did as commanded!”

“But you weren't told to cum, so penalty!” she cheered.

-Gajeel's Penalty-

The iron dragon slayer had to stay on his hands and knees. Erza brought out a lit candle. It was a special magic item known as candy wax, it was used in red light districts for those who liked wax play and could be licked up afterwords. Erza knew of course, but no one else did. “As punishment, I get to drip hot wax on you and you have to cry out “Ahh it's good” got it?”

“Fine!” the candle tipped and the first few drops hit his back. “Ahhh!” he cried out. Erza gave him a glare. “It's good...”

She dripped more and more and Gajeel hissed. “Ahh it's good!” The warm goo dribbled and ran down his muscles. She even went as far as dribbling it on his ass. “Ahh it's good!”

“Now roll over.” Gajeel blushed, but obeyed, much to Erza's surprise he was limp, though his nipples were perky. “Let's continue!”

The red goo was dripped onto his chest, making Gajeel hiss, only to moan when Erza did it to his nipples. Down his abs and legs, poor Gajeel was in tears. Before Erza could dribble any on his crotch Natsu caught her wrist.

“That's enough.” he growled. Gajeel went to Natsu and the male hugged him.

Gajeel began to mutter. “Erza is scary, Erza is scary, Erza is scary.” Natsu rubbed his back.

“There, there,” his nose twitched. 'Candy?' he licked some of the candy wax off Gajeel. 'Cherry flavored.'

Natsu licked his body clean, but Gajeel's skin was a brilliant shade of red. “That's enough Erza!” Natsu growled.

“Are you quitting?”

“No, but you won't be lucky forever, all it will take is one of us guys to get the king stick, and the game will end!”

End part 3


End file.
